Insect Glaive
Weapon Overview Weapon Traits The Insect Glaive's attacking style is based on the art of Bōjutsu, where the wielder employs various long-ranged techniques like thrusting, sweeping, and spinning. The techniques are not limited to just attacking, however, as the rod can also be used to perform tricky maneuvers like pole vaulting to gain a high-ground advantage, or for evasive purposes. The Insect Glaive has many uses and suits both front-line players and support players. Other interesting facts about the weapon include: *The player can enter "aiming" mode and shoot the "pheromone" bullet to mark specific body parts of the monsters. This will allow the Kinsect to home in on the marked spot to easily get a desired essence. *The pole vaulting is primarily used to do a "leap-attack" that is usually only possible by jumping off ledges. This is very useful, since an Insect Glaive user will be able to stagger monsters with the pole vault virtually anywhere. The vaulting leap-attack is also very useful for chasing a monster that's about to flee by flying upwards. *Apart from using it for attacking, the pole vault is also very useful for evasive purposes. One can vault out of the way of long-ranged projectiles like Gravios's sweeping beam, over incoming monsters like a charging Rathalos, or area of effect moves like Khezu's electrical discharge. *In addition to offensive and defensive uses, the pole vaulting can also be used to assist hunters in traveling more quickly, such as vaulting onto elevated platforms that would otherwise require the hunter to first sheathe their weapon and then climb up. *The rod is a very mobile weapon, allowing the users to constantly change their positions via the leaping attacks. This leaping comes with possible shortcomings. It might put the users in a disadvantaged position whilst moving carelessly. It also has a rather long stance-recovery animation that initiates automatically after every attack. It is advisable to roll after finishing an attack to avoid this animation. *The Insect Glaive's unsheathe attack can be immediately chained into other attacks. *The rod is considered to be as fast as the Dual Blades, while staying fluid and having a longer reach like the Long Swords. *The Insect Glaive can deal both "Slash" and "Impact" damage. The top part of the rod deals the "Slash" damage, while the end tip (bottom of the rod) deals "Impact" damage that also "marks" monsters with pheromone. The Kinsect's flying attack can do "Slash" type damage or "Impact" type damage depending on the insect. Kinsect The Kinsect is the default insect (in Monster Hunters' case, Neopteron special subspecies) which is available with each Insect Glaive. Each of them have a distinct physiology, unique stats, and are even enhanceable by evolving them into better forms. Although, it is not exactly known if any of them have status effect attacks such as Paralysis or Poison. Each Kinsect has its own stats, very similar to any kind of monster. They have Power, Stamina, Speed and even elemental attributes. 'Enhancing' Like enhancing the weapon itself, the Kinsects' statistics can be enhanced to allow them to evolve (in Monster Hunter terms). The hunter may need to forage or collect some materials during quests and field missions in order to enhance their stats and abilities. By continuously enhancing their stats, it will eventually meet certain conditions to level them up, further powering up the Kinsect. It can then evolve into a different type of insect, such as the speed-type Garuuhel (Garu-hiru) and the power-type Zameel Beetle (Zami-ru Bi-toru) in the Bone Glaive (Bon-Gureifu), shown in the images beside. Still, other kinds of Kinsects like the Haruki-ta and Ebomarudoron might have better stats like Stamina or elemental attributes respectively. Power-Up Essences When a Kinsect is used to attack (drains essence) from a monster, the body part which it hits determines what type of essence it 'steals' to power up the hunter upon its return. There are 4 essences, which are: *White = Increase the hunter's speed. *Red = Increase the hunter's attack. *Orange = Increase the hunter's defence. *Green = Recover a small amount of health. The parts that provide each essence varies between monsters. What you can get from the tail of one monster, may yield a different essence from the tail of a different monster. To use the Insect Glaive to its fullest potential, it is very important to learn the essence locations on each monster. Extract Combinations There are 3 essence slots, one for each color excluding the green one, since it gets used straight away, which the hunter can mix together to get certain buffs. This is similar to mixing the musical notes with the Hunting Horns. The hunter can gain various buffs and skills, like Earplug, Gluttony or Runner, with the right combinations. The buffs do not last very long, requiring the hunter to constantly seek opportunity to steal the essences again. Double Up By combining two essences together, the player can gain beneficial buffs momentarily. For example: White and Orange essences will grant the hunter a "Defense Up" buff and the “Earplug” skill, which grants immunity against some monsters' roars. There are 2 different "Double Up" in total: *Red + White *White + Orange Triple Up This is the ultimate power up. It is gained through the combination of all 3 essences. It is also known as "Full Power Mode," which grants all the buffs: "Attack Up", "Defense Up", and "Speed Up" along with various skills such as "Earplug" and "Quake Resistance." In this state, the hunter will glow in 3 different colors, ranging from red to orange and white. The hunter's basic attacks also get an upgrade in this mode: a faster rate of attack and an extra combo for each attack. I.e. the basic vertical slash will now slash twice. Controls Stationary Attacks: X = Vertical Slash X・X = Vertical Slash / Diagonal Slash X・X・X = Vertical Slash / Diagonal Slash / Roundhouse Slash A = Side Slash A・A = Slide Slash / Frontal Slam X・A = Vertical Slash / Frontal Slam Mobile Attacks (With a combination of analog control in any directions): X = Stab X・X = Stab / Diagonal Slash X・X・X = Stab / Diagonal Slash / Roundhouse Slash A・A = Front Flip Slash / Frontal Slam (can chain into the infinite combo) X・A (whilst holding backwards) = Stab / Back Flip Slash X・X・A (whilst holding backwards) = Stab / Diagonal Slash / Back Flip Slash Attack Up Mode & Full Power Mode: X・X・X = Double Vertical Slashes / Double Diagonal Slashes / Double Roundhouse Slashes A・A = Diagonal Slash / Leaping Roundhouse Slash A (whilst holding forwards)・A = Frontal Slam / Leaping Roundhouse Slash X (midair) = Do a double downward slash that can stagger monster (equivalent to the leap-attack off the ledges). X・X・A・X・X・A・X・X・A... = Vertical Slash / Diagonal Slash / Side Slash / Vertical Slash / Diagonal Slash / Side Slash /... (infinite combo, requires red essence) Other Insect Glaive Functions: R = Make your Insect Glaive shoot out a pheromone bullet that lets your Kinsect home in where the shot lands. Very useful for draining the essence from hard to reach spots. R (after any attacks) = Strike with the end-tip of the rod for an "Impact" type damage that also leave a pheromone mark where the hit lands. R (hold) = Control the aiming reticule for the pheromone bullet shooting mode. R + X = Send your insect out in a direct path. R + X (hold and release after charge) = Charge up a bug release that does more damage than normal. R + A = Call your insect back instantly. R + B = Do a forward pole vault-jump R + B (whilst holding backwards) = Do a backward pole vault-jump X (midair) = Do a downward slash that can stagger monster. A (midair) = Shoot a pheromone bullet in midair. Since the firing's recoil pushes the players backward, this move can be use as an evasive maneuver when the players sense an attack coming from the monsters in front. Advantages/Disadvantages Advantages *Has great speed and power. *Can attack fluidly like a Long Sword and as fast as the Dual Blades. *Has a jump move that can be used for a mounting attack or evasive actions. *Kinsect has multiple uses. *Can inflict status effects such as poison, paralysis, and sleep with ease. *Getting all three buffs can power up the hunter in speed, attack, and defense. *Mixing Kinsect essences can give Earplugs and extended combo attacks. Disadvantages *The leaps made by the Insect Glaive do not grant invulnerability like a 'true evasion' does, so certain attacks of large monsters like Akantor can strike the wielder mid-air. *The lack of shield makes the wielder of the Insect Glaive reliant on evasion, placing the wielder in danger of attacks too close, fast, or wide to be dodged. *Though the leap attack itself ignores stagger threshold, every leap attack does not yield a guaranteed stagger from the monster every time. *Each mounted attack considerably increases the monster's resistance to any further mounted attacks. Therefore, the sole, rapid use of leap attacks to force the monster to a 'mounting/stagger headlock' within a long time span has a significantly weaker damage output than unleashing combo attacks without mounted attacks within the same time span. *Obtaining different essences from monsters and maintaining the effects can be quite the chore; especially when the wielder is facing agile monsters. *The buffs may be similar to the Hunting Horn's, but are shorter in duration than the latter's buffs and are personal only. Videos Trivia *The Insect Glaive's initial designs depicted it as either a spiked club or a musical instrument. *The initial designs also show that the hunter can control a swarm of small Neopterons, like giant hornets, instead of a single large one. * Early scrapped armor designs for earlier games included using large bugs as shields and a suit of armor that resembles a beekeeping suit, which is covered in countless pill bugs. The wearer seems to be able to send out the pill bugs to roll and ram the enemies. Though these ideas were scrapped, the pill bugs live on in the form of the Insect Glaive and the Konchu. *In each upgrade tier, the Kinsect must be fully fed before the Insect Glaive itself can be upgraded further. *Depending on what the player feeds the Kinsect, the player may be able to make a weapon with multiple elements, even of opposing ones like Fire and Water, on top of the Insect Glaive's abnormal status property. *The Kinsect's wings' color changes depending on the element it's tied to. For example, if the Kinsect's element is fire, the color will be red. If it has multiple elements, the color will be based on the one with the highest value. *When calling the Kinsect back, the process can be cancelled by sending it out to attack again. If the player repeats this multiple times it seems to confuse the Kinsect, which flies wildly for a while, ignoring any further commands. Gallery Insect_control_rod_meter.png Buki 01 img03 l.jpg Buki 01 img11 l.jpg|The Insect Staff creating waves like the Hunting Horn to call back the Kinsect. Buki 01 img10 l.jpg|The Kinsect being summoned. Buki 01 img02 l.jpg Buki 01 img09 l.jpg Buki 01 img06 l.jpg Buki 01 img04 l.jpg Buki 01 img05 l.jpg Buki 01 img01 l.jpg Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.41.52 AM.png Statue.jpg 20130725_002551.jpg 20130724_235427.jpg|Attack Up 20130724_235358.jpg Insect Staff 3D render.png|3D render with a Kinsect File:MH4-Insect Glaive Equipment Render 002.png Kechawacha vs Insect Glaive 01.jpg Kechawacha vs Insect Glaive 02.jpg Kechawacha vs Insect Glaive 03.jpg Kinsects MH4-Kinsect Render 001.png|Marudoron / Ebomarudoron MH4-Kinsect Render 002.png|Zamirubitoru MH4-Kinsect Render 003.png|Kenihigoabiru MH4-Kinsect Render 004.png|Firukano MH4-Kinsect Render 005.png|Harukita MH4-Kinsect Render 006.png|Dorusokita MH4-Kinsect Render 007.png|Arujoanya MH4-Kinsect Render 008.png|Garuheru MH4-Kinsect Render 009.png|Meivuachiru MH4-Kinsect Render 010.png|Vuanrieru MH4-Kinsect Render 011.png|Arujaron MH4-Kinsect Render 012.png|Kurudoron / Ebokurudoron MH4-Kinsect Render 013.png|Arumasutaggu MH4-Kinsect Render 014.png|Monakuburusutaggu MH4-Kinsect Render 015.png|Rejinavuorante MH4-Kinsect Render 016.png|Gashirudore MH4-Kinsect Render 017.png|Dounkurapu MH4-Kinsect Render 018.png|Ukadoure MH4-Kinsect Render 019.png|Kazekiribane MH4-Kinsect Render 020.png|Ooshinato MH4-Kinsect Render 021.png|Shinatomodoki MH4-Kinsect Render 022.png|Erudoran MH4-Kinsect Render 023.png|Thunderball MH4G-Kinsect Render 001.png|Rukh of Light MH4G-Kinsect Render 002.png|Barret Hawk External Links Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Localization & Bugs Bugs Bugs! Category:Weapons Category:Insect Glaives Category:Kinsects